


The Things We Don't Say

by commanderofcandles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, like REALLY REALLY gay, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderofcandles/pseuds/commanderofcandles
Summary: Lena Luthor never expected to fall this hard for Kara Danvers. But well, here they are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!  
> supercorp cannot leave my mind lately!  
> hope you guys enjoy this

The first time Kara Danvers enters Lena Luthor’s office, it is with every intent of making sure the CEO is not a threat to her or her cousin. After all, she is a Luthor, and her brother is Superman’s archenemy, explaining the reason why Clark has been so cautious during their first encounter with the CEO of L-Corp.

Right after that meeting though, Kara instantly regrets the way she acted towards the woman, now ready to give her the benefit of the doubt and to get to know her for who she really was.

 

//

 

The first time Lena Luthor meets Kara Danvers seems to be an entirely different story. Clark Kent had asked for an interview with her, Lex’s sister. The woman isn’t stupid, she knows who Clark really is. So when Superman walks into her office with this non-reporter – or so she says – from CatCo Magazine, Lena knows she’s met the whole Super family.

Supergirl is standing in front of her, with her dreamy blue eyes and the brightest smile Lena has ever seen. She can’t help but smile in return and thank whoever is to thank for for creating girls.

The glasses don’t really help hiding who Kara really is, neither does the stuttering.

(Lena finds out soon after that the stuttering isn’t an act, it is entirely Kara, and she instantly likes the girl way more for it.)

Lena thinks back to it over and over again, to what she had said that day.

_ I hope this isn’t the last time we meet. _

_ Really Lena?  _ She had thought.  _ Could you make it any more obvious? _

“I hope not either.”

Lena had smiled a bright smile, almost as bright as the one she’s harboring now thinking about her favorite reporter. She is looking forward to the future already.

 

//

 

The second time they meet, Lena is pretty sure she has a crush on the reporter. One that could start being a problem because there is much at stake here.

Not to mention she is pretty sure Supergirl wouldn’t even dare looking past her last name.

That is without counting the incredible ray of sunshine and positivity that is Kara Danvers. She quickly makes it clear to the older woman that she’s not judging Lena for her last name. That she wants to get to know her,  _ Lena _ , for who she is.

Lena cannot stop smiling, which is unlike her to smile for no particular reason, to get this feeling of comfort in her stomach by just being in the reporter’s presence.

What she doesn’t know is that Kara does not smile this brightly at just anybody.

 

//

 

“Come on, try it.”

Lena knows she’s torturing the girl by asking her to try her alien detection device. She can see it in the way Kara frowns and gulps at the sight of it, desperate to find a distraction. Lena should feel bad, she knows it, but she can barely contain the smirk that’s tugging at her lips.

Eventually the girl gives in and takes the test. Negative.

Lena’s quick to replace her frown with a smile. “See? Works perfectly.”

Or not. Now Lena is sure the alien hasn’t just messed with her heart, she’s also messed with her brand-new prototype.

 

//

 

When Kara comes back after that incident, Lena is reading her article. She genuinely likes the way the young girl wrote it, and she has to admit she’s relieved to see it’s not as bad as she thought it would be.

She has been worrying that she’d gone too far with Kara after their little debate on whether this prototype was a good thing or not. She doesn’t want Kara to think she is anti-alien, that is very far from the truth. She is not like the rest of her family, and she’s doing everything that she can to prove it.

Fortunately, this article and the way Kara is smiling at her makes her breathe a little easier.

When Kara gets up from the couch to leave Lena’s office, the CEO calls after her.

“Kara!”

The young reporter turns around, eyes looking brightly at her with a hint of… Lena isn’t sure.

She swiftly makes her way to her desk and finds one of her business cards and a pen. She scribbles down her personal number and hands it to the other girl who’s looking at it with a puzzled expression on her face.

“It’s my private number. If you need anything, another interview, or if you just want to talk…” Lena’s voice trails off. She’s not sure she should be saying this, but she can’t help herself.

Kara is a ray of sunshine, and she could really use that in her life.

 

//

 

“Kara?”

Lena has given her her number.

“Kara?”

Lena Luthor has given  _ her _ , Kara Danvers, her personal number.

“Kara!”

Kara jumps in surprise and throws her phone across the room without meaning too. She hears the screen shattering and she winces. She’s pretty sure there’s now also a hole in the DEO’s main hall floors.

Once she’s mourned her phone’s screen long enough, she finally realizes that her sister has been talking to her for the past five minutes and she has no clue as to what she said.

“I’m sorry what?”

“What’s going on with you today? You’re distracted,” her sister simply asks.

“I’m not! I just stopped three robberies and we caught a bad alien on the way back! I’d say it’s a pretty good day.”

Of course it was. Lena freaking  _ Luthor _ has given her her private number.

“Kara, just tell me what’s going on, it will both save us some time.”

Kara sighs. Of course she can’t hide anything from her sister. This time she doesn’t know how to tell her though. She’s not expecting her sister to be thrilled at the idea of her befriending a Luthor.

“I went to see Lena after the article was published,” the Kryptonian admits.

Her sister smiles in excitement. “Oh that’s great! Did she like it?”

Kara nods. “Thanks to you and what you said about seeing things from her perspective, and also because Snapper made me throw the original one away, she liked it.”

Her sister snorts at that. “Of course Snapper did that.”

“I’m actually glad he did though.”

Alex glances at her sister. “So this is why you’ve been distracted? Because of the article?”

“Mmh,” is the superhero’s only reply.

Her sister rolls her eyes. “What did I tell you about saving us both some time?”

Kara drops her head. “Lena Luthor gave me her number.”

Alex raises her eyebrows and her head shoots up in surprise. “Why would she do that?”

Kara shrugs her shoulders as if it doesn’t really matter, but it does. “I don’t know. I think we’re slowly starting to become friends.”

“Who would have thought?” Is Alex’s only answer for a while. She seems to think of the right words to say before she asks, “Do you trust her?”

Kara hesitates. Not because she doesn’t know if she can trust Lena, she is absolutely certain she can, but just because she really doesn’t know how to explain it.

“I do. She’s done nothing but prove to us she can be trusted.”

Her sister pursed her lips, making Kara fear her next words. “Luthors have proved themselves to be very good actors. Just be careful, okay?”

“I always am.” Kara smiles, already walking away to fetch her broken phone and fly back to her apartment.

Alex watches her leave while shaking her head. “Sure, Supergirl.”

 

//

 

When she reaches her apartment that night, Kara can’t decide whether she should text Lena or not. The woman did say that if she wanted to talk, she could use her number, but they had just seen each other that day, what would Kara even say?

The Kryptonian sets down Lena’s business card and forces herself to tear her eyes away from the messy handwriting of the CEO.

Wincing at the sight of her broken screen, Kara presses the button to turn her phone on and is relieved to see that it seems to be working perfectly fine.

She quickly checks her notifications to see that she has two texts from Winn and another one from Eliza. Deciding she will text them back later, she quickly undresses and hops into her shower.

Wishing she could turn off her super hearing, she focuses on the sound of water dripping from her naked body instead of her neighbor talking on the phone with his son. Today has been a long day, and she hopes Supergirl won’t be needed that night, because everyone, including superheroes, could use a night off.

The sound of her neighbor hanging up the phone and running around his apartment wakes her up from her daze. Showers fix everything, Kara thinks before stepping out and slipping into her favorite pajamas, ready to watch her favorite TV show and eat way more than what she actually needs.

She then thinks back of the unanswered texts she has and quickly types out a reply to Winn and Eliza. She briefly thinks she should call the woman sometime soon.

Her eyes fall back on the business card with Lena’s number on it. She hesitates before taking it in her hand to take a closer look (not that she needs it, she has no problem seeing things after all, in spite of what everyone thinks because of her glasses).

Gathering her courage, she takes her phone and opens a new text message before she chickens out.

**To Lena – Hi Lena, it’s Kara.**

She hits ‘send’ without even thinking about it.

**To Lena – Danvers**

She quickly sends the second message, fearing Lena won’t know who Kara is.

She smiles when her phone buzzes not long after.

**From Lena – Hey Kara, I knew it was you, don’t worry.**

Her smile gets a little bit brighter, she doesn’t even really know why, it just does.

It quickly falters though because she realizes she has not thought this through. She doesn’t know what to say now, doesn’t even know if she should say anything (she should). Lena saves her the trouble of having to come up with something to say that wouldn’t make her seem like a complete fool.

**From Lena – Did you need anything?**

The message makes her frown a little. Is she bothering the woman? Maybe not, but she should have known better than to text her for no reason at all.

**To Lena – No, not really. I just wanted to make sure you had my number.**

**To Lena – In case you need anything :)**

She actually cringes this time. Could it be more obvious that Kara is just a mess very awkward when socializing?

The reply comes right after.

**From Lena – Thank you :)**

**From Lena – How are you?**

Kara is taken aback at the question. It’s a simple enough question, that friends regularly ask each other. But she doesn’t really know how or what she’s feeling right now.

She doesn’t even know why she feels this way whenever it involves Lena. She knows she is attracted to the other woman, Kara has been attracted to girls before, it’s nothing new. She has never been so intent on exploring the relationship though, and it is scary. Especially because she doesn’t know how Lena feels towards her.

She chooses to be honest, even partially.

**To Lena – Tired. Today has been a long day. You?**

The other woman doesn’t reply for a few minutes and Kara thinks she’s lost interest in the conversation or that she’s busy doing whatever it is Lena Luthor could be doing at this hour.

She’s relieved when she hears her phone buzzing.

**From Lena – Quite the same. I actually went home early today.**

Kara frowns, suddenly feeling concerned even though there’s no reason for her to be concerned.

**To Lena – I’m glad to hear you’re not one of those people that can’t take nights off when they need it.**

She snorts at that, because if the phone the DEO gave her tonight rings, she can say goodbye to her night off even though she desperately needs it. But it’s different, she tells herself. She’s Supergirl. Supergirl doesn’t take nights off. The buzzing of her phone snaps her away from her thoughts, and she lowers the sound of the TV. It’s not like she’s really watching anyway.

**From Lena – Very funny Kara ;)**

She’s thankful Lena can’t see her right now because she’s pretty sure she’s blushing. Lena didn’t strike her as the type to use emojis that much. But do people really need to have a type to do anything they want?

She checks the time on her phone. Midnight. She didn’t realize it was this late already.

**To Lena – So what are you still doing up at this hour? Don’t you have an early meeting to attend to tomorrow morning?**

**From Lena – I’m the boss. They can’t start meetings without me even if I don’t show up on time**

**To Lena – That’s pretty convenient.**

**From Lena – I know right?**

Kara does not reply for a while, she’s getting this feeling she should stop the conversation here or she might say something stupid, and she does not want to say something stupid to Lena Luthor at this hour of the night. She decides to simply send a goodnight text to the woman.

**To Lena – Good luck with your meeting tomorrow morning, and goodnight :)**

The reply comes instantly.

**From Lena – Goodnight, Kara :)**

Kara turns off her phone and decides to call it a night too, hoping she won’t be called by the DEO and that she can actually get a good night’s sleep.

 

//

 

Lena wakes up the next morning, feeling completely drained from the night she just had. She might have lied to Kara about not working. Well no, not lied. She had just let the girl assume she was not working last night. Getting home early was just a way for her to make sure she wouldn’t be bothered with anything and that she could actually focus on the task at hand.

Lena’s sleepy face breaks into a small smile thinking back to the reporter. She is glad Kara texted her the night before, she had seemed like she wanted to talk, and Lena had appreciated the company the girl had offered, even for a short while.

Lena gets up from her bed and goes on with her morning to get ready for her early meetings when her phone rings.

It’s her assistant. With a grunt because she already feels trouble coming, she answers the phone. “What is it?”

“Miss Luthor,” she barely hears the voice of her employee behind muffled sounds of people running around and sirens. Her mind runs wild and she can feel the sweat on her palms already.

“What happened?”

“There has been an attack.”

 

//

 

Kara Danvers loudly groans when her phone wakes her up in the way too early hours of the morning. She only needs a second to remember that she turned off her phone last night and she needs another one to realize it’s the ringtone from the phone the DEO gave her. Quickly getting up from her bed she answers.

“What is it?”

J’onn is the one on the other end of the line. “Supergirl, someone’s targeting L-Corp. We think it’s Lex’s minions again.”

Kara’s blood runs cold but then she realizes it’s way too early for Lena to be there. It doesn’t mean she’s not worried about possible employees already being there. “How many people?” She asks as she’s getting dressed in her Supergirl costume.

“Three. No employees on site. We think they’re after something in the labs of the company.”

Kara nods even though J’onn can’t see it. “On my way.”

 

//

 

When Lena gets there, it’s already an hour after Supergirl put the bad guys away. She makes a mental note to herself to ask why the hell she was warned this late.

Supergirl has already left, and it’s Kara’s sister that greets a frantic Lena.

“Miss Luthor, we got everything secured. We made sure that there was only three of them and they’re in custody right now thanks to Supergirl. We don’t believe they got what they came for but we still need you to confirm that nothing was stolen so we know what they were after.”

“Of course Agent Danvers, anything you need,” Lena replies, trying to catch her breath after getting here so fast.

She finds it even harder to breathe when she hears a soft voice calling her name.

“Lena!”

She already knows who that voice belongs to and her lips slightly tug upwards even before she turns around.

“Kara.”

The reporter is walking over to her and Agent Danvers, and Lena resists the urge to take the girl in her arms to thank her for saving her company once again. Of course she can’t let Kara know that she knows yet, especially not in front of her sister who’s obviously not a federal agent, Lena is sure of that. It would only cause trouble and worries that they could all spare.

She’s surprised when Kara gets closer to her than necessary and puts her hands on both of her arms, squeezing ever so slightly.

“Are you okay?”

Lena smiles. “Of course I am. I just got here.”

Kara knows this already, and Lena knows she knows. But Kara also knows that Lena isn’t supposed to know that she knows… Now Lena is almost confused.

“Good.”

Kara seems genuinely worried, and Lena hopes the look she’s giving the reporter is enough to reassure her.

“What are you doing here?” She asks after a few seconds of just staring at each other.

“I heard what happened on the news and came to see if you were okay.”

Lena fights the smirk that’s threatening to come out.  _ Sure Kara. _

Nevertheless, it is adorable of the reporter, and Lena feels eternally grateful. Not many people care that much for her. In fact, Kara might be the only one that cares at all. Lena inhales deeply before someone clearing their throat next to them brings her back to reality.

Kara turns her head to her sister while Lena’s eyes can’t leave the reporter’s face. Her eyes briefly dart to her lips and Lena chastises herself.

_ Not now. _

Kara’s hands leave her arms and she instantly misses the warm touch. Lena’s never particularly liked being touched, even in the slightest of ways. She’s simply not used to it and doesn’t really mind that she’s not. But with Kara, it’s different. Whenever the girl is around, it’s like she can’t stop from wondering how those hands that seem so soft would feel on her skin.

_ Not now, Lena. _

Being brought back to reality once again by Kara’s sister, Alex, Lena is now completely – or trying to be – focused on the task at hand. Finding out why those people wanted to break into her company.

 

//

 

Kara really wants to call Lena that night, to make sure the CEO is okay after the events of the morning. Only problem, she forgot her phone at her sister’s place and she can’t really call her with the DEO’s phone, it would break every rule they set with J’onn.

She knows Maggie is with Alex that night, and she doesn’t really want to intrude on the both of them now that they are finally having a night off together.

Instead, she makes a bold decision, maybe because she’s still high on adrenaline after the couple she just saved from a terrible car accident. She decides to go directly to Lena’s place, only making a short stop at her place to change and get some leftovers she’s had in her fridge since the night before.

She’s there in less than ten minutes, perks of being a Kryptonian here on Earth, and she gathers up the courage to knock on the door. She isn’t even supposed to know where the woman lives, so why the fuck is she standing on her doorstep completely announced?

Too late for that, Kara thinks.

She knocks. She hears ruffling and footsteps on the hard floor, Lena is here.

Breathing in deeply, Kara waits for the door to open. When it does, she’s blessed with the precious sight of one Lena Luthor in sweatpants and an oversized shirt.

Kara really feels like she should have called before, but she can’t bring herself to feel guilty about it when she can’t take her eyes off of Lena.

Lena’s eyes widen in surprise and Kara is happy to see a smile quickly forming on her beautiful face.

“Kara! What are you doing here this late?”

Kara can hear it in Lena’s voice, she’s happy she’s here. The reporter simply hands her the food and smiles happily. “After today, I thought you might use some company, and food. So here I am.”

Lena looks at the leftovers she’s brought her. Pot stickers. Her smile grows wider. She then looks up at the other girl while opening the door a bit wider to let her enter her apartment. “How did you know where I lived?”

Kara’s blush is evident, she knows this, and it doesn’t help at all. “My sister is a federal agent remember?”

Lena smirks this time and Kara catches herself thinking of kissing that smirk away.

“Of course.”

Kara stands there awkwardly for a few seconds before Lena lets the reporter in and indicates the way to the kitchen.

“Thank you, Kara. For this,” she nods towards the plate of pot stickers in her hands,” and for being here tonight.”

Kara beams at her. “No problem. If I’m being honest, I could really use some company myself.”

Lena’s busy heating up the food for the both of them when her head shoots up and she frowns. “Everything okay?”

Kara shakes her head but her answer is still positive. “Yeah, I just have a lot of work lately.”

It’s technically not a lie, it’s just not her reporter’s work that’s weighing in on her lately.

Lena doesn’t seem convinced but she nods anyway. “Tell me about it.” She pauses. “I’m glad you’re here tonight then. Maybe we can both catch our breath.”

Kara’s smile returns and she can’t help but stare into Lena’s eyes. That woman is a mystery to her, and yet she trusts her completely. She wishes she could tell her she’s Supergirl, but she can’t. First, the DEO wouldn’t agree with this, she hears J’onn already reminding her that ‘she’s a Luthor’. And also because it would be putting everyone in danger, including Lena herself, and Kara doesn’t want to risk that. She  _ can’t _ risk that.

She’s pulled out of her thoughts when she feels Lena’s hand gently but firmly grabbing her wrist and the woman leads her to what she assumes is the living room.

Then she takes the time to look around Lena’s apartment for the first time. It is just like her, and yet not like Kara imagined it (and still, she doesn’t want to focus on the fact that she  _ has _ imagined it because it is still all too weird for her).

Lena leads her to the couch and Kara sits closer to her than intended, but she finds it comfortable and reassuring in a way when Lena doesn’t pull away. They smile at each other when Kara breaks the comfortable silence. “Nice apartment.”

Lena breaks out of her daze and looks around. “You think? Thank you. Truth to be told, I haven’t spent a lot of time here ever since I moved to National City.”

Kara notices the lack of personal pictures but doesn’t say anything. Her heart clenches a little though.

“Maybe you’d like to watch a movie?” Lena asks, looking expectantly at Kara, as if she is afraid the reporter would get up and leave as fast as she came.

“Yes sure!” Kara answers.

Lena turns on her TV and faces towards the young Kryptonian. “What would you like to watch?”

Kara really wants to pick a Sci-Fi movie, but she’s not sure Lena would like her nerdy side, so she says instead, “You pick.”

Lena turns to her TV again and finally picks something. “Is this okay?”

Kara realizes she has been staring at the other woman and she blushes, quickly looking away and at the screen in front of her. She can’t help the grin that spreads on her face. A Sci-Fi movie. One that Kara has seen a thousand times but she really doesn’t mind. “It’s perfect.”

Kara thinks she sees Lena heaving a sigh of relief, but she quickly pushes the thought away as the woman hits play and the movie begins.

It’s barely half an hour into it when they have settled comfortably into the couch after eating their food, even closer to each other, shoulders brushing against one another.

Lena seems more tired than she cares to admit, Kara has seen her eyes flutter close more than once and she seems to be struggling to get them to open again.

The alien decides that she’ll spare Lena the trouble of staying awake for the rest of the movie and she wraps the nearest blanket around them, getting so close to Lena she can now feel her warm breath against her own neck. The CEO doesn’t argue and she lets her head fall down on Kara’s shoulder, allowing her eyes to close and her breathing becoming quieter and slower.

Kara watches the rest of the movie, and glances more times than she cares to admit at the sleeping woman next to her. She resists the urge to brush a hand through raven hair.

An hour later, the movie is over, and Kara feels Lena shifting against her, as if on cue.

The raven-haired woman needs a short moment to take in her surroundings before looking up at Kara, her face so close Kara swears she can guess what her lipstick tastes like.

They stay like that for a brief moment before Lena pulls away and straightens her back on the couch before glancing at the clock on the bookshelf behind her. “It’s late.”

Kara follows her gaze and realizes it is in fact very late, so she gets up from the couch. “I should probably go.”

Lena flashes her a concerned look. “At this hour? No, you won’t. You can stay here, I’ll set up the couch for you.”

Kara tries – and fails – to hide her blush but she shakes her head. “Thank you, Lena, that’s very sweet of you, but I’d rather go home.”

Lena seems like she wants to argue, causing Kara to tilt her head to the side. “Are you sure?”

Kara nods and lowers her gaze. “Yeah, I don’t wanna bother you, plus I need to get up early tomorrow morning.”

“You wouldn’t be bothering me, Kara. At all,” Lena insists.

“Really, it’s okay,” Kara says, standing her ground. She doesn’t wanna have to explain to the woman why she’s not here the next morning if she has to go for a Supergirl emergency.

Lena gives in, and hesitantly walks the reporter back to her front door. She opens it slightly and turns to Kara, taking one of her hands in her own. “Thank you, Kara, for tonight. I really enjoyed it.”

Kara looks down at their hands, feeling bold enough to intertwine their fingers. “Maybe we should do this more often.”

Lena’s face is unreadable as she says, “Yes, maybe we should.”

Kara feels a light squeeze on her hand before the woman lets go of it and opens the door a bit wider, allowing Kara to leave her apartment.

As Kara steps out, Lena leans on the door and whispers, “Goodnight, Kara Danvers.”

Kara turns around to stare into Lena’s eyes before looking down at her lips. “Goodnight, Lena Luthor.”

She knows she wants to kiss the woman, and she thinks Lena might want to kiss her too, but she also knows she’s not ready for that just yet. The CEO needs a friend, and Kara doesn’t want to ruin her building friendship with the woman. So she just leaves it at that and goes home, failing to push away the thoughts of Lena’s face being so close to her own earlier and the smell of her perfume.

 

//

 

Kara gets her phone back a day later, to see multiple notifications waiting for her, but she’s more interested in one particular text from none other than Lena Luthor.

**From Lena – I really enjoyed last night. Maybe we could meet for dinner next time?**

Kara beams at the text and she feels her sister nudging her in the side.

“Who’s got you smiling like that?” Alex asks with a smile of her own, happy to see her sister so happy.

Kara hesitates before looking up to her, putting her phone away. “Lena.”

Alex’s eyes widen in surprise, just like they did the day before. “Lena?”

Kara nods. “Yes, we’re… growing closer.” She doesn’t really know how to put it.

Alex knows though. “Oh, growing closer. As in you like like her?”

Kara looks down and her lips tug upwards slightly. “Maybe.”

Alex needs a minute to register. “Well this is a surprise.”

“You keep saying that,” Kara answers. “Why would it be so surprising? Because she’s a Luthor?”

She didn’t mean to sound so aggressive but she’s also tired of people going out of their way thinking they can judge someone on their family name.

“For starters, yes. But also because I just didn’t know you guys were that close.”

Kara knows it, Alex is not judging her, she’s trying to be the supportive sister as always. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to go off like that. I just want people to see her for who she really is.”

Alex finally nods and asks,” Does she like you back?”

Kara tilts her head to the side. “I think she does, but I don’t know. Why would she?”

Alex’s mouth opens in shock and closes again. “I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that.” She lifts her sister’s head by putting one finger under her chin and looks into her blue eyes. “Why would she not?”

Kara doesn’t say anything. Instead, she glances back at her phone. “She asked me out for dinner.”

Her sister rolls her eyes. “And you say you’re not sure she likes you.” Alex grabs Kara’s phone and hands it over to her sister. “What are you waiting for to say yes?”

 

//

 

**From Kara – I’d love to. Tomorrow night?**

Lena can’t wait.

 

//

 

Kara needs a second to register what is happening.

Lena Luthor is kissing her.

Lena Luthor is kissing  _ her _ .

Lena’s lips feel so soft against her own, and yet Lena’s touch on her neck is so firm, bringing them impossibly closer together.

After that second goes by, Kara finds herself kissing the woman back, her hand finding its way to Lena’s cheek.

The kiss doesn’t last long, but it leaves them both breathless.

Kara’s eyes crack open when they part and she sees Lena slowly opening her own before she loses herself in her beautiful, emerald eyes.

“Wow,” is the only thing she’s able to say.

Lena’s shy smile makes Kara’s heart flutter in her chest.

“Wow,” the raven-haired woman whispers in return.

 

//

 

“Who are you texting all the time like that?” Winn asks Kara while M’gann brings them all their drinks.

“Her girlfriend,” Alex steps in with a smirk on her face before she takes a sip of her beer.

Winn’s eyes shoot up to her in surprise. “Since when does she have a girlfriend?” He looks at Kara. “Since when do you have a girlfriend?”

Kara sighs and flashes her sister a pointed look before looking at Winn. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

Winn seems confused and he turns to Alex again, hoping she will explain the situation.

Alex’s smirk grows even wider. “Sure you don’t.”

Kara rolls her eyes and focuses on her phone again.

**From Lena – Wanna stay over at my place tonight? I believe we were rudely interrupted earlier today.**

Kara fails to hide her glowing smile and she raises her head again. “Okay fine, I have a girlfriend.”

Winn feigns to be offended as he brings his hands to his chest. “How come I didn’t know about this?”

“I was going to tell you,” Kara says. “I was just waiting to organize a game night to introduce her to all of you.”

Winn rests his face on the palm of his hand and leans in closer to Kara. “So who is this unknown girl?”

Kara snorts. She doesn’t think unknown is the right word to describe Lena Luthor. “Lena.”

“Luthor,” Alex feels forced to add and Kara rolls her eyes at her.

The reporter ignores Winn’s high pitched squeaks and she returns on her phone.

**To Lena – I believe we were. I’ll be there in an hour.**

 

//

 

Kara cannot believe what she’s reading on the news that day.

She and Lena are making the front page of every tabloid here on this damn planet.

Someone apparently spotted them last night holding hands on the way back to Kara’s apartment.

Lena tells her that she’s surprised it didn’t happen sooner, but soon concern is written all over her features.

“How do you feel about this?”

Kara is standing there, mouth agape as she watches the picture of the two of them laughing, hand in hand. “I-“

Lena closes the distance between them and takes Kara’s hands in hers. “Kara?”

“I don’t know. It just feels… overwhelming and out of place.” Lena frowns and Kara regrets her words. “No, I mean-“

She doesn’t really know what she means. She squeezes Lena’s hands in her own and starts playing with her fingers. “I don’t mind people knowing about us, Lena. I really don’t. It’s just all the attention.”

Kara was used to attention, but as Supergirl, not as Kara Danvers. Now it feels different, and she’s not sure she likes the sensation.

Lena’s hand is quick to make its way to Kara’s cheek. “It will soon wear off. They’ll find something more interesting to talk about in a day or two.”

Kara stares into her girlfriend’s eyes. She leans in to give her a quick kiss. “I know. I’m okay with it, Lena. I am, really. It’s just… unusual.”

Lena smiles a small smile at her and Kara grins.

She doesn’t mind the entire galaxy knowing about her love for Lena Luthor.

 

//

 

Lena still can’t believe how lucky she is. She and Kara have been dating for two months now, and she still cannot believe she’s blessed enough to have her.

Her girlfriend is a ray of sunshine, one that makes her smile like she hasn’t in years. She feels so giddy, so happy.

She feels her head spinning as she firmly pushes Kara against the couch in her office, determined to show her how much she wants her right now, and to hell being professional on the workplace.

Her girlfriend happily complies as she lowers herself on the couch and grabs Lena’s collar to bring her down with her.

Yes, to hell being professional when Kara Danvers is Lena’s girlfriend.

 

//

 

“I love you.”

Lena gasps, she can’t believe she’s said it. The three words she has wanted to say for quite a while now. But she was not supposed to say them like this, out of nowhere when Kara had just been asking about her day.

She cannot take them back now, she doesn’t want to either. Kara knows. Lena loves her. She just hopes the girl doesn’t think it’s too soon and runs away (but it would be giving her very little credit, so Lena unclenches her fists and waits for an answer).

“Kara?”

 

//

 

Kara’s mind goes blank at first before all of her thoughts come back crashing down on her mind all at once.

She loves me, Kara thinks. She loves me and she doesn’t even know who I really am.

“Kara? Kara, please say something.”

Lena’s pleading voice is the last thing she needs to blurt out, “I’m Supergirl.”

“What?”

“What?” Kara repeats, eyes widening and heart racing.

_ Did you really have to tell her like that? _

She figures that at least, now it’s said. She hopes Lena won’t be mad that she kept it from her for so long.

Then, Lena does the last thing Kara expected her to do. She starts laughing.

“Lena?”

Kara is genuinely worried now, and she doesn’t even know why.

“What’s so funny?”

More laughing, it seems Lena can’t stop. Kara fears she might have said something else than what she thought she said.

“Honey, I know!”

“You… you know?” Kara repeats, astonished. How could she know?

“Yes!” Lena barks out another laugh before she steps forward to take Kara’s hands in hers. “Kara, honestly, how could I not know? All of the going out at impossible hours at night for ‘journalistic matters’, the fire smell whenever Supergirl helps the fire department, your sister working for a secret-not-so-secret governmental agency, it’s not like it’s hard to figure out.” She pokes Kara in the side. “Plus, the glasses, as adorable as they are, don’t really help either.”

Kara can’t believe Lena already knows. “Since when do you know?”

Lena smiles. “Since you walked into my office with Superman and turned my life upside down.”

Kara blushes at that last part and gasps. “So since the moment we met?”

Lena nods and smiles at her dorky girlfriend, pecking her lips. “You can’t hide anything from me, Kara.”

Kara leans in to kiss Lena longer, wraps her arms around her neck and is instantly relieved when she feels the warmth of the other woman’s body against her own. Lena deepens the kiss and runs her hands through Kara’s hair.

They part when the need for air is too much and they rest their foreheads together, eyes still closed.

“Thank you,” Lena whispers. “For telling me.”

“Of course,” Kara whispers back.  She then opens her eyes and pulls away in the slightest to take in the gorgeous woman in her arms. “Oh and Lena?”

“Mmh?” Lena opens her eyes to look at Kara.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know your thoughts!  
> also you can find me on tumblr @commanderofcandles
> 
> if you enjoyed, pls check out my [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/sophie31)


End file.
